Secuestro
by FlynnChan
Summary: -Atrás! Un paso más y le vuelo la cabeza! - Me quedé en shock al escucharlo decir esas palabras. Cómo se atreve ese idiota a usarme de esa forma después de que salvé su trasero de ser llenado de plomo, imbécil malagradecido! y todo lo que he pasado por su culpa encima amenaza con matarme!


Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen a mí son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia acontinuación sólo tiene por fin entretener a quien quiera leer.

* * *

Me jaló del brazo con fuerza y me acercó a él usándome como un escudo humano mientras presionaba el arma en mi cabeza.

 **-Atrás! Un paso más y le vuelo la cabeza! -** Me quedé en shock al escucharlo decir esas palabras. Cómo se atreve ese idiota a usarme de esa forma después de que salvé su trasero de ser llenado de plomo, imbécil malagradecido! después de todo lo que he pasado por su culpa y encima amenaza con matarme! Pero ni crea que voy a darme por vencida así de fácil.

 **-AAAAAHH!-** Clavo mi taco con todas mis fuerzas en su pie **– BRUTA! QUE TE PA... -** y no lo dejo decir nada más porque enseguida le clavo el codo en sus costillas con toda la fuerza que puedo y me alejo mientras cae de rodillas dejando caer su arma.

– **Mal...maldita…maldita marimacho.. -** logra decir entre jadeos el muy imbécil.

 **-Jajajajajaj! Me facilitas el trabajo pequeña zorrita -** trago con fuerza al recordar al hombre que ahora está apuntándonos con su arma, comparado con él hasta ese baka es un pan de Dios.

 **-Ahora suficientes problemas me has dado ya, ven acá! Te llevaré con el Jefe, ahhh pero primero me encargaré de este imbécil de una vez por todas -** Ranmase levanta luego de que el aire a regresado a sus pulmones, luego se las cobraría a esa bruta violenta, ahora tenía algo más importante de que encargarse.

– **¿Imbécil? Y yo que creía que entre nosotros había algo especial, rompes mi corazón Ryu** – Pone su mejor sonrisa y su mano en el corazón simulando dolor, es obvio que trata de distraer a ese rinoceronte mientras intenta conseguir su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón **– No te pases de listo Saotome –** Escucho como quita el seguro del arma, se ha dado cuenta también, la risa de autosuficiencia de Ranma se desvanece, mi corazón empieza a latir endemoniadamente y siento miedo mucho miedo.

- **ya hace tiempo que me las debías idiota porfin llegó tu hora ahora despídete afeminado** – sonríe de una forma enfermiza y debo hacer algo no sé qué pero debo hacerlo, de repente todo pasa tan de prisa **\- BUUM!-**

No lo pensé dos veces cuando ese hombre apuntó el arma a ese baka busqué en el piso un objeto o algo con lo que pudiera golpearlo, no era tonta aunque no confiaba en ese imbécil pero sabía que una vez que me quede sola con ese hombre, me llevaría con Kuno, si es que ese enfermo de Ryu no acababa conmigo antes y prefería morir, antes que ir con él. Cerca de mí pude ver el arma que había dejado caer Ranma cuando lo golpeé, pero jamás había tenido un arma en mis manos.

 **\- …** **ahora despídete afeminado** – esas palabras me sacaron de la nubla en la que estab, tomé el arma de prisa y sin pensarlo disparé ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba apuntando solo… disparé.

El sonido me sorprendió como si no hubiera sido yo la que apretó el gatillo, lo vi abrir sus ojos como platos, también él se sorprendió… Bajó su mirada y yo lo hice con él, vi su sangre correr libre por su pecho, empando su camiseta blanca. Me quedé paralizada solo viendo como el algodón blanco se iba tiñendo poco a poco de rojo intenso, ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando cayó al suelo solo me quedé ahí con la mirada perdida aun viendo en mi mente como esa gran mancha se iba haciendo más y más grande cada vez.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, sólo regresé después de que escuché una voz lejana **–Oee oeee marimacho oeeeee despierta YA! qué aún tenemos que salir de aquí!–** tomó el arma de mis manos la arrancó a la fuerza ya que estaba tan sujeta a ella como un salvavidas, _no Dios no! maté … maté a un hombre yo… yo misma no no nooo yo no pude haberlo hecho!, a quién engaño, sé que lo hice y se en el fondo que lo volvería hacer NOOO!_ .

Tapé mis oídos con mis manos queriendo acallar mis propios pensamientos, solo quiero despertar en mi cama y que todo haya sido una pesadilla! Pero mis pensamientos son acallados cuando siento el agarre brusco en mi brazo y que estoy siendo casi arrastrada fuera de ese lugar por Ranma.

 **-Te digo que tenemos que salir de aquí! El resto no tardarán en subir, de seguro escucharon el disparo-** Salimos de ese cuarto oscuro y húmedo en el que estuve cautiva por una semana y subimos por unas escalaras vamos corriendo bueno él me va jalando creo que sabe que si me suelta voy a caer. Sé que otras personas vienen corriendo detrás de nosotros lo sé porque escucho sus gritos y pasos muy cerca, pero no nos detenemos hasta llegar a la azotea, cierro los ojos cuando la luz me absorbe de lleno. Y siento como soy levantada en brazos y de repente estamos …volando?.

 **-Sujétate bien-**

Eso fue hace dos días, luego de que Ranma robara un auto no paramos por más de unos minutos sólo lo necesario para ir al baño y comprar comida, no hemos parado… hasta ahora.

– **Mas adelante está la frontera, solo sigue recto y pide ayuda en cuanto veas a alguien –** regreso a verlo al escuchar lo que dice, su mirada está al frente, no me mira.

– **Me dejarás ir? –** no puedo evitar la sorpresa que se escapa en mi voz pero de repente recuerdo por todo lo que he pasado y desconfió de todo esto – **Me dejarás ir? o vas a dispararme por espalda como un cobarde en cuanto baje?.**

Me mira enseguida con unos ojos furiosos – **Si quisiera matarte lo haría aquí mismo de frente, nada me costaría meterte una bala en la cabeza y dejarte tirada a un lado del camino, no hay nadie en kilómetros, jamás escucharían nada-** trago con fuerza, me sorprende la dureza de sus palabras y solo lo quedo viendo con incertidumbre, sus ojos azulados me miran intensamente hasta que cierra sus ojos dando un profundo respiro y recuesta su cabeza en el asiento del conductor.

\- **Sólo bájate Tendo ... vete** **...antes de que me arrepienta**

 **\- Y que se supone que voy hacer yo sola! ni siquiera estoy cerca de Japón, no tengo papeles, ni dinero! …me secuestras y ahora solo quieres dejarme a mi suerte?** – Me estoy poniendo histérica mi respiración empieza a acelerarse, debo estar loca para no haber salido corriendo en cuanto pude, pero aunque lo odie él es la única persona que conozco en este lugar y en cierta forma sé que estoy algo segura con él. DIOS que me pasa, necesitaré terapia después de esto.

 **\- Sólo vete, más adelante en unos km encontrarás policías cuéntales todo lo que te pasó ...y ya -** noto su voz más suave **\- estarás a salvo y podrás regresar a tu casa, es lo que querías no?**

 **-Claro que si-**

 **-Entonces buena suerte-** Me mira por unos segundos, hay algo en su mirada que no logro descifrar porque enseguida regresa su mirada al frente.

Me bajé del auto y le di una última mirada puedo ver como apretaba su quijada pero no regresa a mirarme, no sé que espero un _"Adios Akane estaremos en contacto" "Me gustó conocerte"_ solo camina maldita sea! vete de aquí de una vez por todas, empiezo a caminar y con cada paso me voy sintiendo como una niña abandonada, cada paso que avanzo me hace sentir más desprotegida.

No regresaré a verlo tengo que salvar la poca dignidad que me queda, pero me intriga el no escuchar su carro dar vuelta y marcharse, dejarme sola de una vez por todas, siento su mirada clavada en mi espalda y empiezo a temblar levemente y no es por miedo a que me dispare, sé que no es eso, pero tiemblo más cuando me doy cuenta de la verdadera razón del por qué tengo miedo y es de no volver a verlo, de no ver esos ojos azules de nuevo... en verdad debo estar loca.

Pero sigo avanzando alejándome cada vez más, la idea de volver a Nerima, a mi casa y con mi familia me daba la fuerza de no parar. Volvería a ver a Kasumi, Nabiki y mi papá que deben estar muy preocupados, a mis amigos de la universidad, incluso a Ryoga. Todos deben preguntarse por qué no regresé a casa ese día en que salí de la universidad cuando un hombre me jaló a un callejón tapándome la boca y diciéndome que si gritaba me mataría y luego me subió a su auto para días después despertar en otro país lejos del mío, con varios hombres cuya maldad se les notaba en los ojos, pero ese mismo hombre que me llevó a ese lugar me mantuvo a salvo irónicamente de todo y de todos, sé que él dijo que tenía que llegar sin ningún rasguño a un tal Kuno, pero nada tenía que ver eso con que me ayudara a escapar el mismo día que me llevarían con él.

No sé por qué lo hizo, o porque aún no escucho su carro partir para alejarse de mí, ni por qué más adelante nunca revelé su identidad cuando me encontró la policía, sólo sé qué nunca regresé a ver atrás, pero cada vez que paso por ese desolado callejón aún sigo buscándolo con la mirada y con la esperanza de encontrármelo otra vez.

 **FIN**


End file.
